


Venice

by Pacificrey



Series: The Italian Job [1]
Category: Italian Job (2003), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Italian Job AU, not sure if i am going to go the romance angle or not, this is my own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificrey/pseuds/Pacificrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being betrayed and left for dead in Italy, Geoff Ramsay and his team plan an elaborate gold heist against their former ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venice

_Buzz. Buzz._   Lindsay rolled over to check her phone.  It rang again. _Buzz._ She reached out to the small nightstand next to the bed and looked at the number.  Unlisted.  She groaned, and after a moments hesitation, picked up.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily, running her fingers through her loose hair.

"Hello sweetie," a familiar voice crooned from the other end.  She pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Dad," she smiled, then glanced at the clock. "Its early."

"I know," he answered. "I just wanted to let you know I'm sending you something."

Lindsay closed her eyes. "Mmm. Does it smell nice?"

"No," he chuckled.  "But it sparkles."

Lindsay's eyes shot open.  "Does it have a receipt?" she asked, her voice heavy with annoyance. 

This time he laughed openly.  "I'm sending to you from the store!" He paused and let the silence fill the years between them.

"Well," Lindsay adjusted her position. "Why don't you just come by?  We'll have some breakfast, or something." She tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Well.." He paused. "It would be a long trip. I'm in Venice."

Lindsay groaned and rubbed her temples. "With your parole officers approval, of course?" she asked hopefully. 

"Well I liked Gus, Lindsay, you know that, but we never really connected.  So I think I've paid my P.O. his last visit."

Lindsay huffed. "What are you into Dad? Don't break my heart. You told me you were through."

He laughed, but he didn't sound happy. "After this I am, I swear to you."

She paused a moment and asked, "Is Geoff there?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm on a cell phone, darling. I'll call you tomorrow from a land line." He hesitated. "I love you. Go back to sleep. Bye." _Click._

"D...Dad?" Lindsay continued to talk into the dead phone. She sighed, "I love you too," before hanging up the phone and trying to go back to sleep.

\---

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
